


Self-Control

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Murder, Poor Yancy, Stabbing, Strangulation, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yancy never had the greatest self-regulation. Never the greatest anger management either.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Self-Control

Yancy was _angry_.

He was angry a lot.

It wasn’t _his_ fault. He grew up poor. His father worked in a factory in the city while his mother was in between jobs, picking up housekeeping jobs, or pet sitting, or really anything she could find. They barely had the funds to put food on the table and have a roof over their heads. Yancy never complained, but…

It was hard.

His parents tried their best, they loved him, he _knew_ they did, but it was _hard_. Yancy was bullied at school for always wearing the same ratty clothes. He didn’t have many friends, and those he _did_ have, he was too embarrassed to invite over because of his living situation. It…led to some emotional issues. A kid his age shouldn’t _have_ to worry about how much dinner cost, shouldn’t _have_ to feel guilty over every bite of food, knowing that money could’ve been spent on something more important. He was forced to grow up too fast.

His parents tried to hide it, when he was younger. But he could always tell. In the way his parents sometimes didn’t eat in favor of feeding him, in the way they looked _decades_ alder than they were. When Yancy turned sixteen, they’d saved up a little money to buy him a brand new leather jacket. Yancy had been _ecstatic_ , but also _guilty_ about the extra cost. He wore that thing into the ground.

But Yancy held a lot of rage, at the world, at _himself_ , at _everything_. He was _tired_ of hoarding every single penny. He was _tired_ of the sneers and pitying looks, tired of all the fights with other kids, tired of hunger and pain and _guilt_. He wanted to _explode_ he wanted to _let it out_ , he was 17 and _God_ he felt like he was fifty years older.

He didn’t mean it.

He didn’t mean to lash out, it had been a rough day, the kids at school had been rougher than usual about Yancy’s appearance, he’d been fired from his job for ‘being too rough with the customers’, he didn’t _mean_ to. He’d been so caught up in a flurry of emotions as angry, hot tears trailed down his face, he just _lashed out_ when his tired, sweet, _caring_ mother approached him to comfort. In one moment Yancy was curling his hands into tight fists, _squeezing_ something, and in the next, the red was fading from his vision just in time to see his mother slump to the ground, face red, eyes wide and horrified and _lifeless_.

Yancy stared at her, at his now shaking hands, and he _screamed_.

His father came home later, _much_ later, to Yancy still sobbing and clinging to his mother’s now cold body. His father had screamed. Yancy had cried. His father tried to call the cops, lunging for the landline, but Yancy _panicked_ , his mind went fuzzy as self-preservation kicked in, and then his father was bleeding out and lifeless on the floor, blood on the corner of the kitchen table and a _hole_ in his head.

Yancy turned himself in. He couldn’t _take_ it, he _killed_ his _parents_ , he was a _monster_ , he didn’t _deserve_ to be free, he didn’t _want_ to be free, he wanted to _rot_ in prison for the rest of his life. He couldn’t stand to look at his own hands. In his mind, he could still see the blood of his father, still see the wounds his mother’s fingernails had caused as she clawed at his arm, trying to break free, trying to escape, trying to _live_.

Yancy curled in a ball in the corner of his cell, a rueful little smile on his face as he picked at the old abrasion scars and tortured himself with his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> >:D  
>  _Magnum is next_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
